


This Reality Above All

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2441823#cmt2441823">
Legend of the Seeker, Zedd/Cara, post-Unbroken: this reality above all others</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Reality Above All

He'd destroyed the world, in a manner of speaking – a damaged world, true, but one in which Richard had been happy. He'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant making things right, saving the world.

Saving Cara.


End file.
